Kanami Caust
Appearance Kanami is a ten-year old girl with average height. She has curiosity filled light blue eyes that match her short blonde hair. When most look at her they don't expect that she can use Slayer Magic or any type of magic. Personality Kanami is known to be a very naive and curious girl. She is also known for her mysterious "aura" that causes everyone around to want to be friends with her, see her smiling trust her, and protect her. Relationships NaVarro Nakano Nora Dragonborn Nora Dragonborn is known to be Kanami's best friend. At a distance it seems they have a horrible relationship by how many pranks they play on each other, but in realty it's just their way of trying to avoid the fact that they care for each other a lot. Otohime Dragonborn Otohime is her best friend's mother so Yui knows her pretty well. Since Kanami doesn't have a motherly figure in her life, Otohime serves as a wise mother-like figure to Kanami. This is shown by how Kanami will occasionally call Otohime "Mom". Gyūki Itsuki As a result of Nora's father being a part of the Hyakki Yagyō, Nora and Kanami are often forced to play in the guild hall because there is no one to supervise them else where. This caused Kanami to spend a lot of time with her adoptive father's brother, maybe more than NaVarro would like. To Kanami, Itsuki isn't a demon lord, but instead an uncle that often makes her laugh. Tsuki Uintā History When Kanami was only an infant her biological parents abandoned her in Neo Arcadia hoping that would die on the streets years before the founding of the Hyakki Yagyō. Kanami didn't die because she found by the God Slayer NaVarro Nakano the moment they left. NaVarro named Kanami and raised her as his own. When Otohime moved to the city with the Hyakki Yagyō she helped NaVarro raise her. Since she never knew her real parents it didn't take long for Kanami to acknowledge NaVarro and Otohime as her real parents and Nora as a younger brother. Kanami was a very energetic child who was widely liked in the city. Her peculiar features like her wings lead many to think of her as a real angel, especial her father. This only made people like and sometimes even respect her. Kanami's lack of knowing her heritage gave the young Kanami a fondness for uncovering mysteries. Kanami would often be found in the library of the Hyakki Yagyō reading books to figure out what she is. Her fondness for discovery would change her life forever when she went on a mission with her father when she was six. Halfway through the mission her father left her with a babysitter and promised that he would turn. All was well until someone with black Avian-like wings on his arms caught Kanami's attention. Thinking he was a part of her species, Kanami approached the man who was actually a Celestial Spirit who called himself Deneb. When she approached she barraged him with questions only to be disappointed when he told her what he really is. Deneb felt sorry for her and offered to give her an identity of her own. When Kanami asked how he would do that Deneb responded by telling her she has to make a contact with him to find out. Overwhelmed with curiosity, the Kanami didn't hesitate and agreed. This marked her transformation from a normal avian into a Spirit Slayer. When NaVarro returned to bring Kanami back home Deneb followed them without NaVarro noticing. From then on Kanami would train with Deneb almost every day. She manged to prevent everyone except Itsuki and Otohime from knowing about her secret because she thought her father would stop her if he ever found out. Other than her training Kanami's life didn't change. However, everything changed one day when she was twelve. It started when Otohime had Kanami show NaVarro her magic before he left to take on one of his brother. Naturally, her father was hurt that Kanami never told him and pain was the last thing she saw on his father's face before he left, which made her feel very guilty. Days later her father had not returned. Without warning her uncle was found dead on the street. This combined with the pain she caused her father pushed Kanami to the verge of breaking. A day after his death Kanami was with Nora when a black-haired appeared out of nowhere and attacked him. Nora to run as he kept her occupied. Feeling terrified Kanami obeyed and hours later she learned that Nora was kidnapped. She began to blame herself for what happened to Nora, which pushed her to her breaking point. Kanami was a different person when NaVarro returned days later. She had a strong desire to become stronger so that she can rescue Nora and was being trained by Otohime. Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic is a type of Spirit Slayer Magic that gives her the various attributes of a Lightning Spirit like Deneb or a Raijū. As a result Kanami as characteristics like the skin of a Lightning Spirit that gives her complete immunity to electricity, the ability to absorb electricity in the air in order to use this magic endlessly, and the lungs of a Lightning Spirit to expel lightning or electricity. As a result, Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic gives Kanami the ability to produce electricity and lightning part of her body and control it to her whim in order to perform both close and long range feats. The lightning that Kanami produces has a large amount of voltage in it, a lot higher than other forms lightning-based Slayer Magic that are used by mages her age. In addition, the lightning produced by this magic grows stronger during a thunderstorm, which is how it got its name "Lightning of Raijū" or more simply "Raijū Lightning." Finally, like most forms of Slayer Magic that use lightning, Kanami is capable of consuming external sources electricity in order to heal herself and restore any stamina or endurance she may have lost. While Kanami is far from mastering this magic, it is obvious she is still a strong mage for someone her age and Deneb suspects she will become a lot more powerful later in her life. 'Skills' *'Electrokinesis:' Due to Kanami's training, Kanami has just obtained the ability known as electrokinesis: an ability that allows her to freely manipulate electricity instead of being restricted to only being able to manipulate lightning when she uses a spell. However, due to Kanami's young age she is only capable of generating and slightly manipulating lightning. Due to it's limited range Kanami currently uses this ability to generate electric currents, weak electromagnetic waves, lightning, and other similar forms of electricity to increase the range of her physical attacks. Occasionally, Kanami will use this ability to perform long rang attacks, but it is very rare for her to do so. **'Electrical Telekinesis: '''With the help of regular electricity or static electricity, users are able to perform feats similar to telekinesis. *'Electric Magical Power: The magical power of a Lightning Spirit Slayer has an electric characteristic to it. This comes from the fact that the user magical power has merged with Deneb's. Anyone who absorbs their magical power will feel a powerful electric shock course through their body. This also means that transferring magical power to an ally is not advised unless the ally is immune to electricity. '''Spells *'Lightning Spirit Bluster:' Lightning Spirit Bluster, or more commonly known as Roar of Raijū, is Lightning Spirit Slayer's signature spell. The concept behind the spell is simple, but if enough magical power is used, it can be very powerful. Kanami inhales deeply as she gathers high voltage lightning in her mouth. Once gathered, Kanami tightly compresses the lightning before releasing it in the form of a blast of lightning or a large sphere of lightning. When the lightning makes contact it launches the opponent off their feet as well as cause internal bleeding and electric burns. In addition, due to Kanami's knowledge of Lighting-Make, Kanami is able to shape the stream of lightning to match the situation that she is in. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist:' Kanami generates a concentrated mass of lightning from one of her fists and controls the lightning so that it fully surrounds her fist. Once Kanami has cloaked her fist in lightning she punches the foe, which subjects the foe to a large number of electric shocks that causes internal bleeding, electric burns, and it damages the opponent's organs before the lightning is released, which releases a large amount of blunt force that can launch the target off their feet. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Barrier:' Kanami extends both of her hands and produces highly concentrated currents of electricity and shapes it to form a dome shaped barrier around the user or an ally. The barrier is strong enough to protect Kanami against some of the most powerful attacks. *Summer Triangle Lightning-Make Lightning-Make is a lightning-based Molding Magic that is used by Kanami. At Kanami's current skill, she is able to basic structures made out of lightning for various purposes. *Lightning-Make: Gauntlet Dove Avian Physiology As a dove-type avian, Kanami's physiology resembles that of an angel except for the divine aspect. It resembles an angel so much in fact that her father as well as everyone around her mistakes her for being an angel. Overall, Kanami's biology is a mixture between a doves and an enhanced human. This means she has abilities such as manifesting wings, flying without magic, retractable claws, enhanced physical prowess. However, due to the history of her family using Angel Art, she also has abilities other avians do not have. *'Physical Prowess:' As an Avian, most of Kanami's physical traits are superior to humans that are her age. **Claw Retraction: **Atmospheric Adaptation: *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Wing Manifestation:' Kanami has the ability to create angelic wings that branch out of her shoulder blades. These wings are strong enough to give Kanami the power of flight and durable enough to protect her from weak physical and magical attacks. These wings are capable of regenerating their feathers almost instantly whenever their feathers have fallen off. *'Enhanced Magical Power Detection:' While all mages are able to detect magical power from other mages, Kanami's ability to do so is a lot stronger than normal. She is able to accurately detect and figure out a mages position within a 20 mile radius. This isn't to be confused with the magic that provides the user with similar results because Kanami was born with this ability. Magical Power Quotes Trivia *Kanami's favorite hobby is reading. *It has been shown on multiple occasions that Kanami enjoys hanging on NaVarro's shoulder as he walks. *Kanami's personality was inspired Yotsuba. Category:Lost Magic User Category:Under Construction Category:Child Category:Apprentice Category:Adopted Category:Lightning Spirit Slayer Category:Avian